


Naughty seeker

by Creatively_Written



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Bondage, Collars, Daddy Kink, Gags, Leashes, M/M, NSFW, Punishment, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:48:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22367431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creatively_Written/pseuds/Creatively_Written
Summary: Megatron punishes Starscream in a pleasurable way.For anon on tumblr.
Relationships: Blitzwing/Starscream (Transformers), Megatron/Starscream, Shockwave/Starscream (Transformers), Skywarp/Starscream (Transformers)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 100





	1. punishment

Megatron looked down at a bound and gagged Starscream; legs and arms tied to his wings, putting the seeker in a vulnerable spread eagle. The warlord smirked as he pulled on the leash; watching Starscream gag on the ball stuffed into his mouth. Oral lubricant leaked around the gag, causing it to fall down the seeker’s chin.

“Is the naughty seeker enjoying his punishment?” Megatron gave the leash another harsh tug; optics watching Starscream’s bared valve. A drop of lubricant leaked out while clenching on air. “Do you want me to pound you into this berth?” Starscream squeaked as Megatron pinched a wingtip. 

“I think you're enjoying this punishment way too much my seeker~” Megatron lifted the seeker’s aft and gave it a hard spank. Starscream tried to hold back a moan, but the warlord had slapped the other side of his aft. “Are you enjoying this?” Starscream turned his head in a form of defiance. “Naughty seeker, I think you deserve some more.” The warlord brought down a quick wave of spankings, leaving a servo shaped bruises on the plating. Starscream’s valve was leaking lubricant. 

“Oh, spanking didn’t work?” Megatron pushed two digits into the quivering valve. “Maybe I should just leave you somewhere public, the wash rack perhaps.” Starscream moaned around the gag as another digit was added. “I’m sure that the rest of the crew would love to pound that tight valve. Would you like that Starscream? The crew using you for their own pleasure? Only getting to release when one is feeling somewhat kind? And when they're done, the next mech using your over-sensitive frame.” Megatron smirked as the seeker’s valve spasmed around the digits in overload.

“I hope you don’t think we’re done yet Starscream, you left me in such a worked up state~” The warlord extended his spike and rubbed it against the seeker’s anterior node. Starscream moaned weakly as Megatron rutted against him. “You love getting used, don’t you Starscream.” Megatron slowly pushed his spike into the warm heat of the valve. “I think you only act up so I can use your slutty valve. Is that right Starscream?” The seeker moaned as Megatron gave a hard thrust into his ceiling node. “If you weren't so vain, I bet that you would go to anyone who would use your valve.” Megatron sped up his thrusts, and all Starscream could do was moan around the gag.

“Do you like that?” Megatron angled his thrusts to hit the ceiling node with force, “your just a slutty little seeker begging for a spike, don’t worry though, I’ll make sure your all filled up.” Megatron sped up his thrusts as a second orgasm hit Starscream. The warlord’s digits caused dents in the seeker’s pelvic plating; his optics were glazed over with lust. 

“Such a good little seeker!” Megatron shouted as he overloaded into Starscream’s valve. The seeker tried to shift away from the spike; transfluid filling up his valve was causing an unnecessary strain on the seeker’s abdominal plating. A HUD warning flashed in front of the seeker's optics, asking if he would like to open his gestational chamber to relieve the pressure. 

Megaron paused and looked down at the sight, “Don’t you look wonderful. I would love to continue your punishment, but Soundwave has brought something to my attention that is more important than you.” Megatron unsubspaced a long, thick vibrator, “this should keep you entertained while I’m gone.” Carefully Megatron inserted the device, watching Starscream moan in overstimulation and cranking the settings up to the highest speed, “don’t have too much fun while I’m gone~”


	2. Spanking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For anon on tumblr who wanted Starscream to be punished by Megatron, with daddy kink.

“Starscream, do you know why you're here?” Megatron Tapped his servo agents his thigh.

“Because you're an aft-head who thinks that I start every uprising?” Starscream leaned against the door leading out of the throne room. 

“NO!” Megatron pushed himself out of his throne and stomped over to the seeker, “you're here because you can’t follow orders!” Grabbing the seeker’s wings, Megatron bent Starscream over and swatted his aft.

“Daddy!” Starscream froze as he heard a loud ping from Megatron’s interface array. 

“What did you just call me?”

“Da… daddy?” Starscream shivered as he felt the warlord’s servos grope his aft.

“Luckily for you, this punishment might merit some pleasure.” 

* * *

Megatron pulled on the leash and smirked when Starscreamed choked. The seeker was draped over his knee; a pretty little color with the Decepticon insignia tag occasionally clanking agent his throat. The seeker had his valve panel open, and lubricant was starting to leak out, “now Starscream, do you know why you’re here?”

“I don’t know why daddy,” Starscream shivered as the phrase rolled off his glossa. “I’ve been a good boy!” Megatron hit the upturned aft; the seeker gasped at the unexpected hit. “Daddy!”

“You’ve been a naughty seeker, don’t lie to me.” Megatron hit the seeker’s aft again, “now the next spank will be one, and you will count each one. If you mess up, we will start all over, do you understand?”

“Yes, daddy.” Starscream pouted, and almost bit his glossa when the smack came, “ONE!”

“Good boy, it looks like you can follow orders.”

“Daddy please!” Starscream felt another slap, “TWO.”

“Is my little seeker begging for mercy?” Megatron noticed the lubricant dripping onto his thigh, “I think you're enjoying this.” Megatron aimed the next slap on the seeker’s valve.

“THREE!” More lubricants came out of the seeker's valve. “It wasn’t me this time!”

“Likely story.” Megatron brought his servo agents the seeker’s aft, spreading the lubricant.  
“FOUR!” tears pricked at Starscream’s optics, “daddy please believe me!” Starscream felt another smack, “five!”

“Is my little seeker crying? It looks like you like this punishment and we’ve only just begun!”

“But it wasn’t me! I promise that I didn’t start the uprising this time! Please believe me, daddy!” Starscream was now sobbing; Megatron didn’t want that. The warlord began to massage the burning area; a com came in from Soundwave, it looks like Starscream was telling the truth. The real culprits were in the brig. The warlord shifted the seeker to look him in the optics; he carefully wiped tears off of Starscream’s faceplates. 

“It looks like I was wrong my seeker, the real culprits are in Soundwave’s custody. Can you forgive me?”

“Of course daddy.” Starscream leaned closer to the warlord. Megatron shoved three servo's into the seeker's valve and watched him overload.

“Rest now, I’ll be back to give you that wing massage.” With that, Megatron laid the seeker on the berth and left his quarters. 


	3. Star in charge

“Now Starscream, if you damage anything I will take it out on your wings.” 

  
“Of course mighty Megatron~” Starscream purred into the warlord's thighs, “I would never hurt you.”

  
“Just get on with it.” Megatron’s valve panel snapped open as he thrust into Starscream’s faceplates, and the seeker gave a tentative lick along the plush lips. “I want more Starscream. Do you need me to take control?”

  
“No master,” Starscream thrust his tongue into Megatron’s valve, carefully licking the warlord's anterior node, “I have everything under control.”

  
“Then frag me already!” The seeker pushed in two servos into the warlord’s valve and began to stretch the warlord, “your spike isn’t that big!”

  
“Oh to the contrary lord Megatron, if my spike injures you I will have to lead the Decepticons~”

  
“I’ll injure you if you don’t hurry up!” The seeker quickly removed his servos and replaced it with his own spike. Starscream moaned as his spike was engulfed in Megatron’s warm heat.

  
“You feel so good, master.”

  
“And if you want to do this again, you will start thrusting!”

  
“Of course master megatron~” Starscream began slow, long thrusts.

  
“Go harder you fool.”

  
“No Megatron, I, Starscream am in charge right now. If I want to go slow, then I will go slow.” 


	4. Sharing the seeker

Starscream shifted as Megatron finished restraining his legs open. 

“Now Starscream, if you feel uncomfortable press the little red button.” the warlord patted the seeker's thigh.

“I will! Let’s just get this over with!” Starscream shivered as the warlord removed his valve panel, giving his anterior node a quick pinch.

“Of course my Star, Shockwave is that you?” Starscream groaned as his lover called over the science officer, tuning them out as they began to chat. It wasn’t long until the tip of a spike met the seeker’s valve entrance. One servo held his hips steady, and the spike slowly sunk in. Starscream moaned; the spike was big, but not as big as Megatron. The owner of the spike begin to slowly thrust in and out, before starting to pound his valve. Starscream overloaded with a shout, followed by the other mech filling his valve with transfluid.

“Is that screamer!?” Starscream groaned as the mech pulled out of his valve and walked away, “Wow, Shockwave left a big load! Sounders must have been ignoring him!” Starscream groaned as Skywarp shoved his spike into his sore valve. This was going to be a long night for everyone if Skywarp was going to frag everyone. 

* * *

Starscream couldn’t help but scream as Astrotrain pounded into his ceiling node. The triple changer had a vibration mod in his spike, and it was wonderful. 

“You seekers are always so tight!” Astrotrain grunted as he overloaded in the seeker's valve. Starscream shrieked as he felt his valve contract in another orgasm. “Wow, you squirted all over me! Must have been the best frag of the night. With the amount of transfluid commin out of your valve, you probably fragged everyone in this joint, or everyone fragged you.” Astrotrain laughed and spanked his valve. “It looks like Megaton is coming to collect you. Or frag you, that spike of his looks pretty hard.” The triple changer laughed as he walked away.

“So Starscream,” the seeker shivered as Megatron stroked his transfluid stained thighs, “do you think you have one more round?” 

“For you? Always.” Starscream moaned as the Warlord pushed into his abused valve.

“You're still tight after all this. Such an amazing seeker.” Starscream moaned as the thrusts increased. “Come on now, I know that you have one more overload in you~” That was what broke the gates in Starscream’s valve. With a glass cracking scream, Starscream overloaded, having a waterfall of fluid come out of his valve. 

“Such a good seeker~” Megatron pulled his spike out and overloaded over the seekers' cockpit. Carefully the warlord placed the seeker’s valve covering back on the seeker and released him from his restraints. Starscream was going to love the videos of this night.


End file.
